Doubt and fear
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Otro Oneshot Royai. Siempre pensé que lo más importante para mí era llegar a Fuhrer, pero no, ahora no. Lo más importante es que tú estés a mi lado. Sin ti, no hay sueño.


Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la gran Arakawa sensei. Si me perteneciese no escribiría, las pondría en el comic y punto. Aparte ganaría mucho dinero y podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Bueno este es mi segundo One-shot, a ver que les parece

**Doubt and fear**

Riza miró a su superior. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Sintió la mano de él rozándole la mejilla. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación que le producía ese contacto. Desde el principio supo que no iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco que iba a ser tan difícil. Los labios de él se posaron en los suyos. No debería haberle correspondido pero le daba igual, todo. Ahora había cambiado, en cierto modo, su vida. Alargó los brazos y rodeó su cuello. Al separarse se miraron, no había ninguna duda en sus miradas. Se cogieron de la mano. Roy se acomodó en la silla y sonrió a la mujer. Su estupidez había estado a punto de costarle la vida a la persona que más quería. Apretó más su mano.

- ¿Me perdonarás?

- Dime qué es lo que te tengo que perdonar.

- Mi estupidez, mi indecisión, mi…

- ¿Quieres que te perdone por ser humano?

Roy no dijo nada. La miró unos instantes, iba a hablar cuando ella se le adelantó.

- La duda es parte del ser humano. No pienso permitir que me pidas perdón por algo así, sería injusto.

- ¿No te das cuenta? Han estado a punto de matarte porque no era capaz de decidir que me importaba más, si mi carrera, o tu.

- No es sólo tu carrera, es tu sueño.

- Y tú eres mi amor.

La rubia le miró. Siempre había sabido lo que sentía, pero nunca lo había dicho; y había pensado que no lo diría hasta que hubiese llegado hasta lo más alto. Iba a decir algo más pero ella puso su dedo índice sobre su boca y negó con la cabeza. No iba a permitir que dijese nada más, nada que pudiese perjudicarlo. Él apartó su mano con delicadeza.

- No me arrepentiré nunca de lo que voy a decir.

- No quiero que lo digas por eso mismo.

- Me da igual no llegar al poder si…

- No lo digas, tu sueño es lo primero…

- ¿No lo comprendes? Antes pensaba que siempre estarías ahí, pero con esto me he dado cuenta -. tomó aire antes de continuar-. Siempre pensé que lo más importante para mí era llegar a Fuhrer, pero no, ahora no. Lo más importante es que tú estés a mi lado. Sin ti, no hay sueño.

Un profundo sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de Riza, quien se llevó las manos a la cara para esconderla. Esto no debería ser así, era una equivocación. Era su error. Nunca debió haber permitido ese beso, ni esa caricia. Él le cogió las manos y las apartó de su rostro. Vio que negaba con la cabeza. Le dio un beso en la frente.

- Ya lo había decidido.

- Esto está mal… el miedo está hablando…

- No, el miedo no.

- No saldrá bien… te arrepentirás en cuanto salga del hospital.

Sonrió. Era la primera vez que podía ver en el rostro de Riza confusión, miedo y tristeza. Tenía sus razones, pero él iba hacer que no dudase de él. Las palabras podían engañar, pero no las miradas, ni los gestos.

- Nunca dudes de lo que te voy a decir -.se acercó a ella -. Te quiero.

La abrazó y la besó.

- Me casaría ahora mismo contigo si me correspondes, me iría ahora mismo de los militares si me lo mandases, haría cualquier cosa por ti si me lo pidieses.

No dijo nada.

- Tuve miedo cuando te hirieron, pero no te estoy diciendo esto sólo por el miedo. Es algo que siento, que siempre quise decirte. Si te lo digo ahora, y no antes, es porque he comprendido que no hay nada más que tú.

Dicho eso sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió y se la mostró. Un anillo.

- Quiero estar a tu lado. Y esto no lo decidí hoy. Tengo miedo de lo que pase a partir de ahora, pero tengo más miedo de pasarlo sin ti.

Riza le cogió el rostro con las manos y lo acercó Hasta poder darle un beso.

- Te quiero -. Se limitó a decir.

Le puso el anillo y entrelazaron sus manos.

Quizás el miedo a perderla le había dado un empujón, pero había sido el último. Desde hacía mucho tiempo guardaba el anillo, esperando el momento, pero cual era el momento; aquel hecho se lo había dicho, ahora. Mientras le había puesto el anillo había sentido que su estómago se revolvía. Nunca antes le había pasado, con nada ni nadie, excepto con ella. Podría haber intentado decirle algo más, pero no era necesario, ella lo sabía. Igual que él sabía lo que ella sentía. Estuvo con ella todo el día sin importarle lo que pensara la gente, sintiéndose, por primera vez liberado de las ataduras del miedo y la duda.

--------------------

Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado. Me gustaría poder escribir algo más alegre pero parece que soy incapaz para ello…

Bueno pues solo decirles que si les gusta, déjenme un Review con su opinión. Si por el contrario no les gusta, también me dejan un review (acepto bien las críticas), aunque por supuesto prefiero que me digan algo positivo

Pues les dejo y ya saben un review -


End file.
